


Reminisce

by literally_jams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU, not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_jams/pseuds/literally_jams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coffee shop is his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminisce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xabi/gifts), [hopefully i got that right?](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hopefully+i+got+that+right%3F), [kinda new to this](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kinda+new+to+this).



> this is the milk fic.
> 
> jk but dedicated to my fave, mattcohen. (hopefully i got the right ao3 account haha whoops)

Adam slips into the small coffee shop, the sun just rising. It paints the sky an entire spectrum of colors, from lavender to blood orange to a soft pink. His tattered red boots drops snow onto the dark oak floor.

Snow covers the sidewalk in front of the shop. It’s littered in Adam’s blonde hair, stuck onto his faded yellow coat, and it makes him shiver down to his bare bones.

The warm embrace of the cafe hugs him all around, the scent of cinnamon and coffee evident. Adam sees the soft light of a lantern seeping in. This is it, this is home.

He loves this place. It’s where he takes refuge to cram for a test. It’s where his instincts lead him to. It’s where he hesitates to leave. It’s where home is.

Adam doesn’t know why he’s so attached to the place.

Maybe it’s because of the memories. He’s met his so called father here. He’s met his best friend Samandriel here. He and his mother were always found at the table in the corner, sipping hot chocolate or smoothies or coffees and talking quietly.

Maybe it’s because he’s grown so used to the dark haired barista, Michael.

Michael’s always been here, too.

When he was with Samandriel, seven years ago.

The last time his mother was here with Adam, five months ago.

When he met John, three years ago.

All the times in between, if Adam just needed an escape or wanted to be away from his stuffy apartment.

Adam walks to the counter, leaving distance to see what he wanted. Of course, it was always the same drink.

He was waiting for Michael to show up.

When Michael steps into his line of view, Adam steps closer to the counter.

“Morning,” He says, all bright and perky in a brown apron, with spots of white flour tainting the canvas.

“Hey,” Adam replies.

Michael asks, “Mocha latte, extra whipped cream?”

“Almond milk?”

Michael doesn’t answer.

Adam takes that as a ‘no.’ He doesn’t choose almond milk just because Adam’s picky. He’s lactose intolerant. Adam always asks for almond milk, it’s a daily routine at this point. The coffee shop only has lactose free milk. Adam’s dealt with it. He hasn’t stopped asking, though.

“$3.69, by the way.”  
  
Adam looks up at Michael, tilting his head.

Michael gestures to the cash register.

“Right! Yeah, sorry-” Adam quickly throws down a five, his face flushing red.

Michael smiles softly, sliding the coins back.

A few minutes later, Adam is seated at a table in the corner. He stares at the falling snow, mesmerized.

The scraping of a chair against wood and the sound of two items being gently put down on the table makes Adam pull away from the window. He turns his head and sees Michael sitting down in front of him, two mugs on the table. One is pushed closer to Adam, the one with more whipped cream and a chocolate drizzle, opposed to Michael’s honey drizzle.

“I hope you don’t mind.” Michael breaks the comfortable silence.

“Mind what?”

“That I sat here with you.”  
  
“I’d like it if you’d sit with me more often.”

“Maybe I will,” Michael says, smiling.

Adam picks up the mug with both of his hands and takes a sip. He lowers the mug slightly, and asks, “Did you guys start serving almond milk?”

Michael talks quietly, trying to make himself look small, “You always ask for it and we never have it, so I bought it for you.”

“Just for me?”

“Just for you.”

“What about anyone else that wants almond milk?”

“They’ll have to get their own.”

“Harsh, Mikey.”

Michael shrugs, smiling.

“Will you go out with me?” Michael blurts out. He realizes what he’s done and quickly covers up his mouth with his hands. “I mean-I’m so sorry, Adam-”

“Okay.”

Michael stops. “What?”

Adam smiles fondly. “I said okay. I’ll go out with you.”

“Really?”

“Why wouldn’t I go out with someone I like?”

“You like me?”

“I don’t think there’s a single soul who doesn’t like you, Mika.”

“I could say the same for you.”  
  
Adam takes another sip of his latte and nods. “True, everyone loves me.”

“Especially me.” Michael leans over and smears away the bit of whipped cream on Adam’s nose.

Adam scrunches up his nose and pulls up his scarf. “I’ll pick you up at eight then, Friday night?”

Michael looks at his wrist. “I get off my shift at five.”

“That works, too.” Adam adds, “What’s the time?”

“Eight twenty-two,” MIchael replies.

Adam jumps. “Eight twenty-two? Mikey, I gotta cut this short, I have class in eight minutes!”

He dashes out the door, yelling a quick thanks to Michael.

Michael smiles, then he gets up from the table and starts to clean up. He can’t wait until five.


End file.
